


Bodily Functions, Induced Or Otherwise

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fingering, Menstruation, Messy, Period Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: "Great," she groused. "You started my period.""Me, nothing," he said. "Your body functions or doesn't function according to its own whims. I'm no part of that."





	Bodily Functions, Induced Or Otherwise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angel Ascending (angel_in_ink)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/gifts).



> I love you, Angel. <3

Suzy was choking Darkiplier.

He'd asked for her to do it... kind of.

He'd _actually_ said "you really think you can dominate me when you're still letting me speak to you like that," which tended to mean he wanted her to escalate in some way.

Life would be so much easier if he would just use his words like an actual person, but then again, he wasn't entirely a person, was he?

And she was riding his fingers as they flexed and straightened inside of her, as she rolled her hips and bounced, as his thumb stayed on her clit and his middle finger and index finger pressed down on her g-spot.

His cock was hard and flushed, peeking out from the fly of his suit pants, and the head of it was leaking wetness, smearing across her belly.

Huh.

That was probably going to stain her shirt.

She slapped his face, because she could, and his cock twitched like a tuning fork.

"You want me to get on this thing, don't you?"

She grabbed the head of his cock, squeezing his throat with her other hand, and he wheezed, swallowing.

The sound of the breath whistling through her made her shudder, and she clutched tighter at the fingers inside of her.

She was going to cum all around his fingers.

She was going to cum so hard that her toes curled and her eyes rolled back in her head, she could already feel the orgasm building and building.

She was going to cum, and he wasn't going to cum, because she was going to make him beg for it.

She had power over him - a power that she held in her body, in her mind, in her very soul.

And he shuddered against her, his face turning redder, his eyes almost closing.

"No," she told him. "No, open them."

He forced his eyes open, and he stared at her. 

His eyes were too dark to be human, and there was a slight... fuzzing around the edges of his appearance, as if it was faulty VHS footage, except this wasn't VHS, this was real life, and she was looking straight at him, with her own two eyes. 

And now she was letting go of his throat to let him breathe, and he was gasping, As his cock flushed harder, and then he was cumming across her stomach, staining it with his strange, slightly off color semen.

She wrinkled her nose, and she slapped him again, as he began to thrust his fingers into her with renewed vigor, hard enough that his elbow was involved, and he was shuddering under her, he was staring up at her with an expression that could almost be read as worshipful, if he wasn't some kind of dark something or other.

And then she was cumming across his fingers, a deep, drawn out orgasm that started low in her belly and moved lower, as she spasmed around his fingers.

She clutched at his shoulders, and she was shaking, digging her fingers into him, and he was going to have bruises there, but who fucking cared, because she was still riding the orgasm, as a rush of fluid slid out of her, to smear across her thighs and dribble into his palm, down his wrist.

There was a strange satisfaction to leaving him such a mess - his shirt collar was going to be slimy, as was the leg of his suit.

The two of them were just messing each other's clothes up before they did anything else, it seemed.

It wasn't like he had much room to complain.

He was very conscientious about what he did with his clothes, but he still wasn't exactly paying for them.

... maybe.

She didn't know, and frankly, wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to ask him.

But she was still sitting in his lap, and she was shaking, his fingers still inside of her, no doubt pruning up.

Did his fingers prune up?

There was a whole list of human experiences that he probably missed out on, come to think of it.

Or maybe she was thinking too deeply into this.

She sighed, leaning into him, allowing a bit of tenderness before they were back to their usual selves.

"You should use my tie next time," Dark said, and his deep voice rumbled through her.

She rolled her eyes, jabbing him in the ribs with one finger.

"I'm not going to kill you like that," she said.

"I can't die that way," he said.

"You don't know that," she said. "Have you checked?"

"Well, no," he said. "I never saw the point."

"You want to experiment with your own mortality, you do it on your own time," Suzy said, and she was still panting, licking her lips, trying to get her bearings.

He withdrew his fingers from inside of her, and he brought them up to his face.

Then he paused, and he was smirking, just a bit.

"Speaking of mortality," he said, and he wafted her fingers over under her nose.

She wrinkled her nose - it smelled like herself.

Salty, musky, a hint of sourness.

... wait a minute.

She narrowed her eyes, finally focusing, and... okay, yeah, that was the light brown of the beginnings of blood.

"Great," she groused. "You started my period."

"Me, nothing," he said. "Your body functions or doesn't function according to its own whims. I'm no part of that."

She rolled her eyes.

She still had her suspicions that he did... something or other to her.

She'd made him promise not to get her pregnant, at least.

"Well," said Dark, and he stretched, his back cracking, and then he was doing that... thing with his neck, that thing that always made her shudder, because... urgh, "I'd best be going. Things to do and all that."

He didn't even seem to be bothered by the blood tinged slick that was all along his white shirt sleeve, or the fact that she had untied his tie.

She got off of him carefully, her thighs smeared with wetness, still slimy and cold.

Ew.

Great.

"I'll be seeing you," Dark said, and he gave her a mock salute with his two sticky, musky fingers.

And then he was gone, leaving behind nothing but the lingering scent of sex and stale dark chocolate.

Suzy groaned, glaring down at her shirt, which had drying cum on it.

Great.

She sighed, and she pulled her shirt off, leaning back in her chair.

At least she was in her office at home, and not at the Grump space.

That would have been the ultimate embarrassment.

Although it felt a bit as if one of the taxidermy deer heads was judging her.

She sighed, covered her face with both hands.

Her life had been a lot simpler before she'd let Dark into her life.

But had the sex been as good?

* * *

Suzy went to bed early that night, and slept curled in a ball, her back against Arin's.

The familiar warm weight of him was a comfort - he anchored her in her skin.

Too much time with Dark ended up making her feel... otherworldly, like she didn't entirely belong on this plane of existence.

But Arin was real and here, and he was as made of meat as she was, and his love was real. 

He curled around her in the middle of the night, and she tucked her head under his chin, half in dreams, half out.

* * *

Suzy woke up to her period in full swing, hornier than she had any right to be, oversensitive.

She ended up wearing the soft fleece pajama pants that Arin had bought her as a Christmas present one year, with the warm fluffy socks and a big floppy t-shirt of his.

She had resolved to get some voice recording work done today, but... well, she got about two hours in, and then the cramps hit.

They weren't the worst she'd ever had - they were nowhere near the worst she'd ever had, she could stand up and more or less act like a functional human being, if she had to - but they weren't exactly pleasant.

She was curled up in a ball, wrapped around her hot water bottle on top of her covers, when the doorbell rang.

"Fuck," Suzy mumbled, and she covered her face with one arm, rolling over.

It was... it was later in the afternoon.

She must have fallen asleep at some point, and lost some time.

But now she was getting up, she was making her way towards the door, shuffling in her pajamas.

She even remembered to put a robe on, tying the belt around her waist, then answering the door.

To find Darkiplier standing on her front steps, wearing an annoyed expression.

"You're experiencing distress," he told her.

Suzy blinked at him, trying to get her thoughts in order.

She was still foggy headed from all the sleeping, and everything seemed a bit sluggish and far off.

"I know you are," said Dark, and he pushed past her.

She closed the door behind him, more to keep the cats from getting out than to actually entice him in.

"Why are you here?"

"Because you're in distress," Dark said again, and he was crossing his arms, frowning at her. "Why are you in distress?"

"I'm on my period," Suzy said. "You would know. You were the one who had your fingers in me yesterday."

"Well," said Dark, "I want you to stop being in distress."

"I can't just... turn that off," said Suzy. "Human bodies don't work like that."

"Well," said Dark, "they should."

"There are a lot of things that should be a certain way," Suzy said, and she was tired, irritability beginning to bleed into her tone. "Why are you here?"

"Because I can feel you being in distress," Dark said, as if that was an answer.

"Don't you _like_ causing me distress?"

"That's different," Dark said, with a vague dismissive gesture with his hand. "How do I make you stop being distressed?"

She yawned widely.

"Honestly? By leaving."

"If I leave, you'll still be distressed, and it'll... itch." 

Dark looked uneasy, which was a bit of an unsettling expression on him. "Can I do anything to make you feel better? If only so I can continue about my business without your discomfort nagging me."

"Do you get itchy when I wear uncomfortable shoes as well?"

She was teasing - but there was some seriousness to it as well. 

She'd never asked him about this kind of thing - he'd never really shown any kind of connection like this to her before. 

"It's complicated," was all he said, and then he was leaning down, to kiss her.

His mouth tasted like stale dark chocolate, and his body temperature was hot - almost too hot.

He was always the wrong temperature - sometimes too warm, sometimes too cold.

Was he doing it to fuck with her, or did his body really shift like that?

He was cradling her face in his hands, and then his hands were going to her sweater, grabbing the zipper of it and unzipping it, right there in the middle of her front entrance.

She made a surprised noise, and then he was grabbing her by the waist, lifting her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

He lay her flat on the bed, and he stood between her legs. 

"Tell me if you don't want this," he told her, his hands hovering over the soft skin of her belly.

Did she want this?

Did she not want this?

... she didn't know. 

She knew what she wanted in this moment, at least.

"Make me feel good," she told him, trying to put some authority in her voice.

He liked it when she was in charge like that, when she bossed him around, hit him, treated him as a lesser being.

There was probably something psychological about the way she enjoyed that as well, but, well, why think so deep into it?

She wanted to feel good.

"So you want me to eat you out?"

He was doing that... thing with his face, changing the shadows of it, and now his eyes looked deeper, and his face looked a little longer.

"No," she said with some finality. "I want you to...."

"To?"

He looked almost bored.

"Rub my back," she told him.

"Your back?"

"Yeah," said Suzy. "My back. It hurts. Make it hurt less."

"Right," said Dark. "Roll onto your stomach and take off your sweater."

... huh.

He was going along with it.

She had expected him to at least argue a little bit.

Not that she was going to complain too hard. 

He had strong hands, and he knew how the human body worked.

So she shucked her sweater off, and she lay flat on her stomach, her arms on her sides, right in the middle of the bed.

It was... kind of hard, her breasts as tender as they were, but she sighed, a long, bone deep kind of noise as the weight of him settled onto the backs of her thighs.

He had taken his jacket off, and rolled his sleeves up.

Then his strong hands were on her back, and they were kneading.

She sighed, right into the pillow, and then she made a slightly pained noise, because this was just enough of a massage to border on painful, and it was taking effort not to wriggle too hard. 

She bit her lip, to keep from making any embarrassing noises, and then she closed her eyes, as some part of her just... accepted it.

This was going to be faintly painful, this was going to be ultimately feel good, because he didn't dare do anything to her that would cause serious damage. 

She let him dig his thumbs into her back, from the knots in her shoulders, all the way down to the spot at the base of her spine where most of the pain was, and okay, that was painful enough that she was grunting and wiggling under him, panting like she'd been running.

"Oh _my_ ," said Dark, and his voice was rough, his cock hard against her ass.

He seemed to be enjoying this.

Of course he was.

He put his weight on her lower back, and he did... something, she didn't know what, except that there was a moment of intense pain, and then it was gone, leaving her completely limp and relaxed.

The pain in her lower back had more or less abated.

The pain in her gut was still there, still churning away, and she shivered. 

Now that the back pain was gone, the cramps were worse.

Dark made a frustrated noise.

"You're still distressed," he told her, in an accusing tone of voice.

"I'm on my period," Suzy snapped. "It's not all sunshine and rainbows, you know."

Dark snorted, and he grabbed a handful of her ass through her pajama pants and panties.

She rolled her eyes, but she let him. 

He wanted to grab and grope, he could do it. 

She was still recovering from that last back crack or manipulation or whatever it was, and she just wanted to enjoy lying here.

Maybe it felt kind of nice, having her butt grabbed and kneaded like that.

His hands were so warm.

And then they were warmer, as he shoved her pajama pants down, and squeezed her ass just through her panties.

She shuddered, licking her lips, and... was she getting turned on?

She didn't know how to deal with that right now.

She just let him keep touching her, kneading her ass, scooting lower, so that his weight was resting on her calves and he had each cheek of her ass in his hands.

He was squeezing it, kneading it hard enough that it almost hurt, and then he was... he was spreading her cheeks open, and there was a moment where she paused.

"What are you doing?"

Her voice came out stronger than she thought it would.

Thankfully.

"I'm going to make you feel good," Dark said, in a tone that was so virtuous that she rolled her eyes. 

"Alright," she said, because... why not?

She was getting turned on, which was... somewhat unpleasant, when she had a tampon in, but it was distracting from the cramps.

And then his thumb was in her asshole, and she was making a surprised noise.

"Lube, Dark," she snapped.

"You're pulling me in," he told her, and he sounded as delighted and disgusted as he always did, whenever her body did something particularly... organic.

He wriggled his thumb, just a bit, and she sighed as the stimulation, grinding her hips against the bed. 

They should have put a towel down. 

At least these were the crap sheets she always put down when she was on her period.

"I think you want me to plug up that other hole as well," he said, and he sounded... delighted, disgusted, some mix of the two. "You want me to make you cum."

She looked over her shoulder at him, over the long line of her own body, and she raised an eyebrow.

"You think you can?"

"Oh, darling," Dark all but _purred_ , "you know I could."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

He pulled his thumb out of her, and he grabbed her by the hips.

"With pleasure," he said, and he flipped her onto her back.

* * *

It was a bit awkward - she ended up flat on her back, her legs splayed open, her breasts lolling out towards her armpits, her belly rising and falling with every breath. 

He kept eye contact with her as his hand went between her legs, finding her clit and stroking it with the pad of his thumb.

It was the other thumb, thank god.

And he was rotating it, and she was grinding her hips forward.

All of her was oversensitive, swollen desperate.

He grabbed between her legs, grinding the heel of his hand against her clit, curving his fingers along her vulva.

She shuddered, and she ground into him, her toes curling against his thighs, and she made eye contact with him.

He was smirking, as he removed his hand, and she whined in the back of her throat before she had a chance to think, and try to recover her dignity.

He kept eye contact as he grabbed the string to her tampon, and then he was yanking on it, pulling the tampon out of her.

She made a disgusted noise, and he _laughed_ , getting off of the bed to drop it into the wastebasket that was on Arin's side of the bed.

"Wouldn't want to make a mess," he said, in a tone of voice that could be viewed as simpering. 

Bastard.

Especially because she was well aware of the goo that was dripping out of her - a mix of slick and blood, which was disgusting, but... well, now Dark was advancing on her with a hungry expression.

"I'm not letting you eat me out," she told him. "I can do a lot of stuff, but that's too gross for my tastes." 

“You wouldn’t be tasting it,” Dark pointed out, but he was crouching between her legs, rubbing along her slit with the tips of his fingers, 

She snorted, and she spread her legs wider, as his fingers slid inside of her.

“This hole just needs plugging,” he told her, and it was such a disgusting turn of phrase that her stomach rolled - or maybe she was turned on enough that various muscles were twitching.

She didn’t know right now, she just knew that Dark was pressing down on her g-spot, and then he was pressing on her clit as well, and his other hand was pressing down on her belly, around where it was cramping, and it must have been doing… something, because the intensity of it was enough to make her freeze.

There was the sensation of more things sliding down inside of her, and she closed her eyes, tilting her hips forward, submitting to the pleasure of it, the relief from the pain.

And Dark smiled like a shark.

* * *

Time just… went away.

She rode his hand again, rolling her hips up to meet each thrust of his fingers, and he made her writhe under him, as she curled her toes into the sheets and panted up at the ceiling.

He made her cum, and he made her squirt, a deep, intense orgasm that left her limp and panting, as he smirked down at her.

“I could plug this leak so much better with my cock,” he said, curling his fingers inside of her, and she shuddered against him, her mouth falling open.

Her cramps were gone, at least.

“Do you have to be so crude about it?” 

Her voice might have been shaking, but she was still spreading her legs wider, as he withdrew his fingers in a gush of fluid, unzipping his pants, seeming not to care about the tacky blood that was smearing across the dark fabric.

And then he was pulling his cock out, rubbing the seam of her labia with the head of it, and his own fluids were mingling with hers, and it was… it was sticky, slimy. 

It was disgusting, and he was holding her open with two fingers so that he could better push himself into her.

His cock was thick and hot inside of her, almost too hot, and her eyes rolled back into her head as he hilted himself, one hand on her hip, the other hand going to where their bodies were joined, to rub her clit.

“That’s a nice firm plug,” he said, and he was rolling his hips, his cock flexing inside of her.

He was so thick, and he was so hot.

He was looming over her, and now he was grabbing her thighs, forcing them even further open, his eyes trained on were their bodies met.

He was watching his cock go in and out of her, and the thick slide of him going almost all the way out, then pushing back in.

He was grunting and panting like some kind of beast, and she got some deep satisfaction out of that.

The same kind of satisfaction that came out of him filling her like this, then sliding home again.

He claimed he was above it all, but here he was, as he sweat through his fancy white shirt.

He tilted his neck at an uncomfortable angle, and it made a loud cracking noise, which… was unpleasant, but then her pussy seized around him, as his thumb found her clit again.

His thrusts were getting more ragged, and his outline was getting a bit strange around the edges, changing colors.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, as fluid leaked out of her around his cock, dripping down her ass, and okay, that was gross and kind of… well, she was going to need to take such a shower, but it was okay, because he was wiggling his hips, he was lunging forward, so that they were belly to belly, even as he rubbed her clit with his thumb.

She sobbed, seizing around him, and he was smirking at her now, almost nose to nose.

“You’re so tight,” he told her, and his mouth was against her lips.

His breath was rank with his strangeness, stale chocolate and whatever otherness it was that he bled from his pores.

She jerked her hips forward, and then he was swelling inside of her, beginning to throb in time with her heart. 

She came around in him a gush and a burst, like a balloon popping behind her eyes.

She shuddered against him, digging her nails into his back as she spasmed around him, the pressure in her belly relieving, the sweet pleasure flowing through her.

Whatever muscles had been knotted up from stress finally relaxed, and she lay back in the bed, as Dark grabbed her hips, nearly bending her in half and beginning to pound into her like something out of a porno.

Her hips were going to be aching later, but for now… oh, it was sweet, especially when he began to rub her clit again, faster this time, harder, and then he was cumming inside of her, shooting his cum deep inside of her, and she thrashed under him, because he was still rubbing her, even as his cock began to soften and slide out of her, in a gush of stuff she didn’t want to think of.

She was still on her back, her hips more or less in the air, and when he pulled out, she caught sight of his cock, and the high water line of drying blood on it.

She didn’t know if that was disgusting or arousing, but there were two fingers in her - three - and she was wailing, because he was boring down on her g-spot, practically drilling, and then she was cumming _again_ , her overstimulated nerves sending off more shots, and she was shuddering and shaking, then going limp, her thighs sticky with blood.

Dark looked down at her, panting like he’d been running a race.

“Well,” he said, and his voice was rough, but full of something like pride, “would you say that I’ve made you feel good?”

“Come cuddle me,” Suzy said, patting her chest.

He raised an eyebrow.

He wasn’t really… known for cuddling.

“It’ll make me feel good,” she told him firmly.

Without a word, he stretched out on top of her.

One of his hands cupped her cheek, and it was sticky with blood - she was going to have to wash her face. 

She sighed, and she let the heat and the weight of him ground her, just for this moment in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? 
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my Tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com


End file.
